Love Dont Cost A Thing
by simplecrafter
Summary: Clare is the sexy popular girl while not a single person in the school knows who Eli is except his two friends. What happens when a a deal is made and Clare agrees to be his boyfriend for a month? OOC.T for now
1. Chapter 1

**Inspired by Love Don't Cost a Thing with Nick Cannon and Christina Millian. I'm not going to copy line from line of the movie, but the storyline will obviously be similar.**

**I don't know if you've seen it but I'll explain it briefly. Eli is going to be the not so cool kid, hangs around with the lame kids and doesn't get noticed. Clare is popular, with the cool kids, and goes out with Drew who is on the basketball team. Clare is known as the prettiest girl in school. **

**Drew and Adam are NOT brothers.**

**Eli IS a virgin.**

**Eli and Clare and basically everyone mentions are seniors unless otherwise stated.**

**Just trying this out, don't know how it's gonna go. Enjoy and tell me your thoughts**

_Clare's parents had gone out to a party and she was beyond happy. She could spend time with her girls and go out to the party one of the guys was hosting at a club. Her mom gave her the low down and told her not to drive the car. Stupidly, she did so anyway and crashed it. She embarrassed herself in front of everyone and on top of it, doubted she would have enough money for the repairs._

She groaned as she waited in the car factory for the mechanic to tell her the cost of the maintenances.

She walked over to the mechanic getting frustrated with the wait, "Do you know how much it will cost yet?"

"Yes ma'am. It will be averagely $1500."

"Is there any other source of payment?" Clare questioned. It was impossible for her to pay that amount by the time her mom got home within the end of the week.

"There's no other outlet, the car is damaged badly."

**Eli P.O.V**

When he saw the most beautiful girl in his school, who didn't even know he existed, walk into the factory, to say he was shocked was an understatement. He was mending a car as he watched her talk to his manager. She saw her tug at her hair out of frustration. As she walked away to discuss something over the phone, Eli walked to his manager, "What is she here for?"

"Crashed the car, doesn't have enough money."

"How much is it?"

"$1500."

Eli swallowed the lump in his throat as he walked over to Clare. He tapped her and turned around to him, "Can I help you?"

"Uh….you got in an accident?"

"Obviously." She said bluntly, trying to think why someone who she didn't even know was talking to her.

"I can help you."

"With?"

"The money, he told me you don't have the money."

Clare told the person on the phone she had to go and turned back to Eli, "What are you getting at?"

"I can pay for you." Clare walked around the space trying to understand him.

"A stranger is offering to pay 1500 dollars for the car?"

"We actually go to the same school." He corrected.

Clare eyebrows formed together, "I've never seen you before."

"Yeah, I don't really….fit in with your crowd."

"What's the catch? For you to fix the car?"

"I just need…..I want you to be my girlfriend for a couple months."'

"You think I'm some prize or something?" Clare asked feeling disrespected.

"Of course not, it's just…it would make me popular."

"Let me get this straight. If we hang out, you'll fix my car and pay for it?"

"Yes."

Clare walked in pace, thoughts running through her head until she opted on a decision, "One week, one week I'm your girl."

"No, it has to be longer. A couple of months."

"One month, that's it." Clare finalized.

"Okay, a month. That's perfect. I'll have it ready in like two days."

"You better not tell a single soul about this." Eli obliged to her request.

Clare bit her inner lip feeling there was more to the deal than what she was informed, "Okay, tomorrow we start this." She gestured between them. Eli nodded and smirked to himself as he watched the beautiful girl walk away.

Clare annoyingly waited for Eli to meet her in the back of the school. She was risking so much doing this but frankly figured it was all worth it, if the car got fixed before her mom arrived home. The thought of how all her friends would popped in her mind, but she put that aside as she saw Eli walking her way.

"You're late." She pointed out.

"I'm sorry, are you ready?"

"What the hell are you wearing?" She asked looking at his all black clothing.

"What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing, let's just go." They walked inside the building. Clare took a deep breath as she looked down her hall. The hall Eli wasn't supposed to be down because he was a part of the crowd. She gestured for him to walk through and he did. He awkwardly waited for her to walk ahead of him. The crowd stared at them confusedly as to why Eli, the emo kid was walking in their halls.

"Why is he here?" Clare's friend, Jenna questioned.

"I'm hanging with him."

"Since when are you guys friends?"

"Since I've started talking to him, how about you stay out of my business?" Clare rolled her eyes as she walked down the hall with Eli following.

Eli walked in his AP Bio class towards his lab station to his friends Adam and Wesley.

"Hey guys." Eli said.

"Hey." They responded.

"Why so giddy?" Wesley questioned.

"Nothing, I just….I walked in with Clare Edwards."

"The Clare Edwards? The hot one?"

"The only one, assholes." Eli spat.

"How are you hanging with her?"

Eli shrugged remembering Clare said he couldn't tell anyone about their deal, "We just are."

Eli was getting prepared to go to the basketball game with Clare. He was getting ready in his house, awfully nervous but eager to show the whole school, he was with Clare. It put a bummer on him that her boyfriend would be there but just spending time with her and developing a rep was enough. He left his house, hopped in his car and drove to her place.

He gently knocked on her door waiting for her to come. She opened the door and he took in her look of her straight hair, her jean shorts, a loose jersey revealing a bit of her stomach and vintage jean jacket.

"Hold on, let me just get my bag." Eli nodded not being able to form words as Clare came back out. They soon arrived at the game and settled down in the bleachers. They were segregated between the cool and lame kids. Eli was following Clare into the cool section and looked over at Wesley and Adam on the other side. He gestured for them to come over and they did as the game began.

During half time, Clare saw Drew coming up to her. She smiled as she got up from the bleachers and longingly kissed his lips, "You're going well."

He smiled as he kissed her lips again. He looked down and saw Eli staring at him, "Can I help you?"

"No, no." Eli awkwardly looked down, away from Drew's imitating glare.

"Are you gonna eat that?" Drew asked Adam about his pizza.

"Actually, I was-"

Drew took it from his hand and threw it in Eli's face. Eli's mouth fell agape as he wiped the sauce and cheese off his face. Drew skipped back down as the game continued. Eli looked at his friends then at Clare and ran out of the gym.

Clare sighed and followed Eli out of the gym and out the school building, "Eli!"

"Eli, where are you?"

"I'm done with this." He said sitting on the school steps.

She walked over to him and sat down, wiping his face with a napkin.

"We still have the whole month."

"If I'm gonna have to tolerate getting pizza thrown in my face by your boyfriend all the time, then the deal's off."

"I know we aren't exactly friends but I made a promise and I'm keeping it. I'm still considered "your girlfriend".

Eli looked up at Clare, "You're really nice for a popular person."

She laughed to herself, "Not every popular girl is a bitch."

"I knew you weren't, you're too beautiful for that."

Clare smiled as she took Eli in the gym as they walked up to the bleachers and continued to watch the game.

Eli looked at Clare watching the game. "Thank you." He whispered to her. She smiled and nodded, "You're welcome."

**Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Questions being answered.**

_**Is this an Eclare story?**_** Yes it is**

_**How are Eli and Clare going to go out if she is with Drew?**_** Drew doesn't know theyre dating, he just thinks theyre friends**

**Someone thought this was a one shot, this will be a story but not long at all. The next chapter might be the last chapter.**

**Two weeks later**

Clare was waiting outside impatiently for Eli a bit late for her first period class. She waited for a bit longer before she got frustrated and walked back into the school. On her way to her locker, she saw him talking with a group of guys, "Eli, can I talk you for a sec?"

He told the guys to hold on and followed Clare to the isolated section, "Thank you so much for this, this is surreal…."

"Where were you?" She interrupted.

"When?"

"I was waiting for you outside, we walk in together, remember?"

"Oh yeah, sorry about that."

"It's fine, just don't keep me waiting, okay?"

Eli nodded as a girl walked by winking at him. He unconsciously looked at her butt and Clare rolled her eyes walking away.

XXXXXXXX

Eli walked with Adam to his next class, apologizing for abandoning him and Wesley over the couple of days. He promised they will hang out soon, deciding on video games and pizza at his house that Sunday.

"Ayy Eli." Owen called from the steps.

"I gotta go, dude."

"Sure." Adam said but Eli was already following the crowd up the steps. Adam sighed as he leaned against the lockers, and plugged his ipod and put in his ear buds, blocking out the mindless chatter.

XXXXXXXXX

Eli and Clare were on their way to a party someone from school was hosting. Clare was driving her now fixed car thanks to Eli and they were sparking a pretty good conversation. Eli was telling her about a contest where he was saving up for a car and was gonna enter a contest to see if he can get one.

"If you had all that money before, why didn't you go out and by one?"

Eli looked down at his lap and backed up at Clare, "It cost $1500."

Clare looked at him shocked that he spent his money for his car savings on her. "Why didn't you tell me? You didn't have to do it."

Eli laughed, "It's alright, I swear."

She playfully rolled her eyes, "You're something else.

XXXX

**About a week later**

Eli showed up at Clare's house to apologize for isolating her lately and being too overwhelmed with the new sense of popularity. He parked his car and walked to her front door gently knocking, "Clare?"

"Clare, are you there?" He walked in considering the door was cracked open and walked through the house. He walked upstairs and saw a door with her name in it. He walked in and saw her sitting on her carpeted floor with her guitar and notebook, pen at hand.

"Hey." He said sitting next to her.

"How did you get in?" She asked closing her song writing book.

"The door was open, what are you writing?"

Clare shook her head, "It's nothing." Eli reached for the book and opened it. He looked at the last written page and read the lyrics "Play it." He ordered referring to the guitar.

"Why?"

"Just play it."

He looked down at the lyrics on her paper as he she began to gently strum the guitar.

_Even tonight and I need to take a walk and clear __**(1)**_

_my head about this poem about why I can't go out without changing _

_my clothes my shoes _

_my body posture my gender identity my age_

_my status as a woman alone in the evening/ _

_alone on the streets/alone not being the point/_

_the point being that I can't do what I want _

_to do with my own body because I am the wrong _

_sex the wrong age the wrong skin_

Eli stopped and looked up at Clare, "This is amazing."

"Thank you."

"Get dressed, I'm taking you out."

"Where to?"

"It's a surprise, let's go." Clare smiled as Eli left her room so she can get dressed.

XXXXXXXXXX

Clare dressed in a black and red floral fitted dress that tied in bows in the back leaving some of her back out. Eli drove to the destination and realized they were at an open mic night which was set up outside. He pulled out the chair for her and she thanked him as she sat down. They listed to a couple of people go when Eli made a suggestion.

"You should go up there." He nudged his head to the stage.

"I shouldn't though, those people are amazing. I can't meet those standards."

"You need to stop underestimating yourself." She faintly smiled as she looked towards the stage again, listening to the words of the next volunteer.

XXXXXXX

Eli drove Clare to an ocean front afterwards and parked the car as they walked out.

"Eli, there's something we really should do that I've been wanting to do for a while."

"Already?" He questioned.

"Maybe we can just take a risk." Clare added completely oblivious to the fact that Eli wasn't thinking the same thing.

She turned to Eli, looking up at him, "You just gotta go for it."

"Okay, first thing tomorrow morning, we'll end it in the hall. So everyone can see. We can both keep our reps and it'll be good." He smirked confidently walking down the ocean, muttering to himself in pride. Clare looked out to the water, shamefully.

She couldn't believe she actually fell for him. She liked Eli Goldsworthy. The goth, isolated, loner kid. She seriously fell for him and he didn't have a clue.

**This was not as good as I expected…Review anyway. Next chapter will most likely be the last chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

The Next Day

Clare was undoubtedly bummed out about how the night ended yesterday and wanted to talk to Eli, to get everything off her mind and simply sees where it goes.

She saw him talking to the crowd of guys and walked over to him, "Eli!"

He didn't budge and she tapped him, "Eli!"

"What the hell do you want?" He asked turning around.

She questioned his discourtesy with her eyes but dropped it, "We need to talk."

"No we don't. Don't you see me talking?" He asked turning back in the crowd.

Clare frustrated, tapped him again, "What's wrong with you?"

"Stop touching me, go! Get away! Why the hell are you still here?" Her jaw clenched as her eyes filled with unshed tears. She turned on her heels, avoiding everyone's gazes and walked out of the hall.

"Did you see the way he totally rejected her?" Jenna said, seductively staring at Eli.

"Yea, I want me some of that." Bianca said twirling her finger in her hair.

**XXX About two weeks later**

Eli and Bianca were dating at this point. They were going out to dinner with the rest of the 'crew'. As Eli and Bianca were walking to their booth, Eli saw Clare with Drew as he walked by. He ignored it and continued walking and sat down with Bianca.

About half a later, their food was there and Eli felt Bianca kissing his neck. He tried to focus on eating but wasn't able to do so. He looked over at Clare who was kissing Drew's neck. Eli tried his best to ignore it and did so. He moved Bianca from his neck and continued to eat his food.

XXXX

As they were walking out of the restaurant, Eli hopped in his car, Bianca hopping in the passenger seat. As Eli put his key in the engine ready to drop Bianca off, she stopped him.

"What?" Eli asked turning towards her.

She began hovering over him and he swallowed the lump in his throat, "What are you doing?"

Bianca bit her lip as she rubbed the front of his pants. Eli bit his lip and moved her off, "You should stop."

She sighed and sat back in her seat as Eli drove off.

XXXXX

It was Senior ditch day at the beach at the beach and Eli finally arrived. He had girls all over him every second. He wasn't gonna lie, he was abusing his new sense of popularity to no end. He never had girls all over him and it felt good to feel wanted. While Eli was talking to Owen, he saw Clare coming up behind him.

"Owen, can I speak to Eli?"

Owen stood there nonchalantly sipping his drink as if he didn't hear her. Eli laughed and gestured for Owen to go.

"What?"

"I really think we should keep being friends."

Eli scoffed, "Whatever."

"There's no one around, you don't have to keep acting like that."

"Like what? The deal's off, we don't hang out anymore."

"What are you talking about? I made you, I created you. I made you popular and I'm nothing anymore?"

"Evidently not." Clare scoffed and walked away.

As soon as Clare walked away, another girl came strolling up to him. "Ignore her."

"She's just jealous."

The girl tugged on Eli's trunks pulling him away from the crowd. He didn't object and followed her.

XXXX

Clare noticed Drew came late to the beach. She smiled as she walked over to him, "Hey."

"Hey beautiful." He said kissing her lips.

"Why'd did you come so late?"

He simply shrugged, "Do you wanna get out of here? We haven't been alone in a while." Drew smirked raising his eyebrows.

She smiled and nodded, "Let me just get my stuff."

XXXX

Drew saw Owen and Fitz at the juice bar that was set up. He walked over to them and started talking.

"Getting in tonight?" Owen asked.

"You know it." Drew smirked. "It's been a while, I've been so busy."

"So has she." Fitz coughed.

"What?" Drew asked confused.

"Nothing."

"What the hell are you talking about? One of you moving in on my girl?"

"No, it's not us. It's Eli."

Drew laughed, "Eli? The only Eli I know is the goth kid."

Owen and Fitz were silent and nodded.

"She cheated?" He asked for confirmation. They nodded again as Drew grew pissed. He saw Clare skipping over to him, "I'm ready." She smiled.

"We're done."

"What?" She asked.

"You cheated on me? With Eli? You slut." He said walking away.

"Whoa baby, I didn't." She said pulling him back. "We were friends, that's all."

"Why do you insist on lying? That's it. I'm done" Clare looked at Owen and Fitz knowing they were behind it. She ran over to find Eli so he would tell the truth and stop Drew from leaving her.

She saw him under the rock like cave making out with a girl. She pulled him off of her, "Eli, come please."

"What?" He said fixing his shirt.

"Drew is leaving, he think I cheated on him with you. Please tell him I didn't."

"How you wanted me? Just get over it Clare."

"Eli please, he's going to break up with me. "Clare yelled as she drew a crowd of kids.

"You're so pathetic."

"Why cant you tell him the truth? Please Eli, for me."

Eli scoffed at Clare being so desperate and he crossed her boundaries and she turned to the crowd; figuring she'll tell them the truth herself, "Eli paid me 1500$ so he can date me for a month. Just so he can be popular and have a rep. We were never really together. That's the truth." Everyone looked at Eli and he awkwardly stood there.

The girl he was previously hooking up with, got up from the sand, "You're pathetic."

He quickly stopped her, "What about the poem? Remember? Even tonight and I need to take a walk and clear my head…" He continued. The girl rolled her eyes, pushing Eli walking off.

Clare recalled the poem he just said, "You damn liar. That's my poem, I wrote those words." She rolled her eyes as she left in attempt to find Drew. The mood died completely and everyone completely abandoned the beach, leaving Eli alone.

**Okay, next chapter is the last. My writing is terrible in this story, I don't know why I keep writing it. But just one more chapter to go. **


	4. Chapter 4

Eli was back to where he had started. He was a nobody again, just considered the goth boy. Not only had he lost his 'cool friends' and Clare but he also lost Adam and Wesley. He strolled the halls for weeks alone avoiding the glares of his fellow classmates, not wanting to be reminded of how stupid he was.

It was the final basketball game of the season and Eli didn't know why but he decided to go. Thankfully, the school day sped by and he made his way to the gym for the game. He sat in the bleachers in the cool section and didn't care if anyone was gonna fight him to leave.

During half time, Drew saw Eli coming up to the bleachers and knew what was happening, "Didn't I tell you losers sit over there?" He pointed to the other side of the bleachers.

"Yeah, your point?"

"You're testing me aren't you?"

"Why the hell do you care where people sit? You're segregating popular from non popular. What the hell are you getting out of it? You're not even sitting here so get the fuck over it cus I'm not moving."

Drew gripping the collar of Eli's shirt and Eli stood up and pushed him, "Don't touch me." He pushed Drew out of the way as he walked out of the bleachers out of the school. It was pouring out so he tugged his hood up and began making his way home.

"Eli!" Eli heard Clare's voice behind him.

"Eli, wait." He finally stopped and turned around so she could catch up, "What?"

"Are you okay?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I understand."

Eli scoffed, "No you don't."

"I do Eli, I do. You don't understand that my life actually sucks. I'm pretending to be this person I'm not to fit into this crowd. Ive been in it for so long and you cant just leave, you have to keep up this whole lifestyle to fit in with them and I cant stand it. I do get it Eli, I do understand what's it like and you might not think I do but trust me I do and if-"

Eli interrupted her by gripping her face and smashing his lips to hers. Clare was shocked at first but gave into his kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled his hood down at the rain fell on their faces. Eli pulled back and smirked at her. Clare laughed and hopped in his arms and rekindled the kiss. Eli glided his tongue in her mouth and Clare returned it. She sucked on his bottom lip pulling back, "Be with me please." She heavily breathed.

He nodded as he rekindled the kiss standing in the middle of the rain.

**THE END. **


End file.
